This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a fluid actuator with lock position indicating means for indicating the locked or unlocked condition of the actuator.
In certain actuator installations, for example where the actuator is used to actuate the thrust reversers for a jet engine, a lock mechanism is provided for releasably locking the actuator against movement in one position. For safety reasons and the like, provision should be made for readily determining whether the lock mechanism is in the engaged or disengaged position. Also, it may be desirable to provide for manual release of the lock mechanism, and for retaining the lock mechanism in the lock disengaged position without having to continually apply a manual lock releasing force thereto.